


the snowfall job

by handyhunter



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Leverage
Genre: Characters of Colour, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Hardison made it snow for Parker. (Based on "The Ho Ho Ho Job".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snowfall job

Hisako is rudely awakened from a much needed nap by the loud and insistent ringtone of her cellphone. She fumbles for it in the depths of her backpack and squints at the screen. It’s not a number she recognizes.

“Hello?” She answers the phone anyway because she and the X-Men are still somewhere in outer space and anyone who can reach her out here must have good reason for it.

“Hello,” says a man whose voice Hisako doesn’t recognize. “My name is Alec Hardison. May I speak to Ororo Munroe?”

“Um. Okay.” Hisako undoes her seatbelt and walks to the front of the spaceship where Ororo is co-piloting with Scott. Hisako touches her on the shoulder to get her attention, then hands over her cell phone. “It’s for you. Someone named Alex Hardison.”

Hisako yawns and sits down next to Agent Brand. “So, did you give everyone my cell phone number or what?” she asks conversationally. “I mean, not that I mind fielding calls for other people since apparently no one else has a cellphone, but what’s this going to do to my phone bill?”

“Huh?” says Brand; she away from her game of Battleship with Hank. “I didn’t give your number out to anyone else.”

“Oh. Then who is Storm talking to? And how did he get my number?”

They both turn to face Ororo, eavesdropping shamelessly, which is not at all a difficult thing to do in the small cabin, even over Wolverine’s snores. Emma’s too, though she’ll deny it.

“Alec,” she’s saying, “I have no idea if it will snow in Boston on Christmas.” A pause. “Hmm. Well, in that case, I suppose we could swing by. Tell Sophie I said hi.” Ororo hangs up and tosses the phone back to Hisako, who catches it deftly.

“Who was that?” she asks.

“Some old friends,” Ororo says. “We need to swing by Boston, Scott.”

“I’ve never been to Boston,” says Hisako. She secures the seatbelt firmly around her and closes her eyes, as Ororo alters their trajectory to Earth.


End file.
